Something unexpected
by Cadence Cooper
Summary: Dave is out on a date with Becky, when he meets someone he didn't expect. What does he want?   Taking place three weeks after the battle with Morgana and Horvath.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Sorcerer's Apprentice fanfiction. I've actually dreamt this two nights in a row, so maybe writing it down will help me get rid of it, since I've had trouble sleeping. Oh well, shouldn't keep you from the story shall I? I own none of the characters so far.

* * *

Dave smiled as he was walking down the street with Becky walking beside him. She was telling him about some new band she had discovered, but he was only listening with one ear. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, Becky had now officially been his girlfriend for three weeks. They had been together almost every day since then, apart from when they got too busy; Becky with her radio show and studies, and Dave with his sorcery lessons and studies. This evening Balthazar had released him from his lessons so Dave had taken Becky out for dinner. The dinner had almost been perfect, naturally he had made a fool out of himself a couple of times, but Becky didn't seem to care. They had decided to take a walk down to the harbour after the dinner, and that's where they were heading now. He looked at Becky again. The beautiful blonde hair almost seemed like gold, and her eyes glittered.

"Hey are you listening to me?" He was awakened by Becky who gently knocked him on the shoulder.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Sometimes I wonder where your head is." She said, mocking him. "I said that there seems to be some street performance over there, you want to go check it out?

"Sorry, my head was… somewhere else. Sure, we can do that." There was a crowd standing in a circle, looking at something in the middle of it. When they got closer they heard a British voice yelling to the crowd.

"Come closer, come closer! You don't want to miss this!" Dave couldn't help but to think that the voice was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't connect it to someone. They pushed threw the crowd to get closer so they could see what was happening. A man was standing in the middle, with various boxes and other things around him. He was wearing a long glittery black coat and shoes with heels. Dave lifted his head and saw the back of the man's head, his hair was black closest to the head but further out it was light blonde, almost white. His heart skipped a beat when he realised who this man was. The man turned around and confirmed what Dave already knew. The man was none other than the Morganian sorcerer Drake Stone.

Drake didn't have seemed to notice him, so Dave desperately tried to come up with some excuse to get Becky out of there. True, she knew that there was sorcery, but for all she knew the evil sorcerers were dead and he didn't want to scare her. Before he could come up with something, Drake looked up and their eyes met. Drake froze and so did Dave. It seemed forever, but in reality it was just a couple of seconds before Drake broke their eye contact and started talking to the crowd again.

"Welcome, I'm Drake Stone. Those of you who have seen my shows before, welcome back, I'm glad you came again. The rest of you, I hope this won't be the only time you see me. Okay, let's start, shall we? For this particular trick I need a volunteer from the audience. Any volunteer? Let's see…" He looked around the audience, and stopped when he was facing where Dave and Becky was standing. "How about you, young lady?" He had been talking to Becky. She started to take a step forward but Dave grabbed her arm.

-"What?" she asked him.

"Don't!"

"Why not?" Dave could see she was clearly confused.

"It… it can be dangerous."

"Oh come on Dave, it's just a couple of tricks." And with that she entered the ring and left Dave perplexed. He could just hope that Drake wouldn't do anything in front of the crowd.

"Give her an applause everyone!" Drake encouraged the audience. "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Becky"

"Well Becky, I need you to take a look at these boxes" he motioned to the big black boxes that were standing beside them. They were about 5.8 feet, and so wide that a person could stand in there. He opened one wall on each of the boxes. "Take a look at these boxes Becky. Go inside, knock on the walls, inspect them." Becky did what she was told, and studied the boxes. "Now Becky, I want you to tell me" Drake started when she was finished. "Did you find any mirrors or hidden doors or anything suspicious?"

"No, I didn't." Becky answered him.

"Great, then let's begin." He closed the door to one of the boxes. "Now if you please, go stand in that box." Becky once again did what she was told and he closed the door behind her. "You okay in there darlin'?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Good. Now watch closely people, I will just knock three times" he knocked on the box. "Then I will go open the other box and…. Voila!" There was no one in the other box. Dave could feel his heart pumping very hard right now. "Well that isn't quite right" Drake continued the show. "Maybe something went wrong, let's go check the other box." He left the box open and walked over to the first box. "Are you still in here darlin'?" He asked while opening the first box again. She wasn't there either. "She ain't there either!" He said with faked confusedness. Now the crowd was getting impressed, and Drake enjoyed it. He closed both boxes again. "Let's see, if I do this" He knocked three times on both boxes, "and say simsalabim, do you think we can find anything here?" He opened the door on the second box slowly. Dave thought his heart was going to stop, but then he saw hey blonde hair, and soon all of her stepped out of the box. The crowd roared with excitement and applauded. Drake took Becky by the hand and led her so that she could bow to the audience, while Drake was bowing as well. "Thank you Becky, here take this as a sign of my appreciation." He held out a rose and she took it happily. Drake then let her go and she walked back to Dave.

"Hey, what did he do? I know he put me in the right box but when I stepped out I was in the left one. Did you see what he did? It didn't feel like I was moving…" Becky continued her talking about the trick, but Dave was quiet. They started walking home. Dave turned his head back and saw that Drake was watching them as they left.

_Perfect_, Drake thought as he watched the prime Merlinean and Becky walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have your autograph?" Drake was brought back to reality when he heard the question. A little boy was standing in front of him, maybe ten years old, twelve at max. Even though Drake was sitting on a bench and the little boy was standing, Drake was still taller. The little boy held a piece of paper and a pen in his hands.

"Sure thing, what's your name? Drake asked and grabbed the paper and pen.

"Adam."

"To Adam, from Drake Stone. Here you go."

"Thanks so much!" The little boy ran away to his mother who was standing not so far away. He showed the piece to his mum who smiled at him, before they continued along the path. Drake returned his focus to the café, where a certain blonde girl was sitting with a couple of friends. They had been in there for about 45 minutes now, and Drake was starting to loose his patience. He had been following Becky Barnes for two hours now, but a good opportunity hadn't revealed itself yet. Finally she was leaving the café. Drake left the bench and started following her again. He felt stiff in the legs after sitting down for so long. He saw them turning to another street which he knew didn't have any side streets, this was a good opportunity. She was still with another girl, but that didn't matter. The first part would hopefully work anyway. He walked into an ally and made sure no one saw him, and then he walked through the building by telling the molecules in the wall to move for him. Soon he was at the same street as Becky Barnes, and he started walking towards them. The two girls were in a conversation and didn't seem to see where they were going. It wasn't difficult to walk into Becky Barnes and make her drop her bag.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry…" she started.

"Oh no it was completely my fault." Then she looked up and he saw the recognizing look on her face.

"Hi, it's you! From yesterday, at the harbour."

"Yes, Becky was it? Nice to see you again." Drake added a very nice tone to his voice, the one he usually used when he was talking to fans.

"Yes. Oh, this is my friend Miranda." Drake turned to the friend and introduced himself and then he turned back to Becky. "So, how are you?" Becky asked him.

"Oh, not so good actually. But you don't want to here of my misery."

"Oh no, it's okay, tell me." She encouraged him with a worried look. Drake smiled to himself, this was way too easy.

"Well, the thing is, I'm looking for a friend, I haven't seen him in a really long time and I just heard that he's living here in New York too, but you know, it's a big city and I don't know where he lives."

"And you don't have a phone number?"

"He's the type of guy who doesn't use a telephone. He is very old fashioned. Stupid Balthazar Blake. Never trust him to stay in touch" He said the last part as a joke, hoping that it would disguise the fact that he wanted to say the name out loud.

"Did you say Balthazar Blake?"

"Yes, I did. Why?" He looked at her face and then set his face to surprised. "No, don't tell me you know him!"

"As a matter of fact I do, he's my boyfriend's... hum, uncle." Drake noticed her hesitation. Did she know what Balthazar Blake was?

"Amazing! I really don't want to be any more trouble than I've already been, but you wouldn't mind giving me some directions, would you darlin'?

"You are no trouble at all" Becky smiled at him. "Actually we could take you there, we're on our way to Miranda's place, and she lives nearby. "

"I can't believe the luck I'm having, that would be wonderful!" He grinned widely at the girls.

"Alright, let's go then."

The first part of the plan had worked like a charm. Drake was now following the two girls through New York towards Balthazar's home. Naturally, Drake already knew where Balthazar was, he and Horvath had been there once before. But when they had been there last time there had been a spell to prevent them from coming in. Horvath had easily removed the spell, but Drake didn't know how he had done it. But Balthazar, or David, would let Becky in, and then he would get in as well.

Balthazar was sitting reading a book when it knocked on the door.

- "It's Becky!" A young female voice was heard from the outside. Balthazar let out a small sigh. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, she was very nice and charming, it was the fact that she kept Dave unfocused.

-"Come in!" He heard the front door open and close, and it sounded like more than one person coming in. _Of course, Dave must be with her_, Balthazar thought. _Great, I was hoping to start training as soon as Dave got home, but now it will take forever until I can separate them_. He was still sitting reading the book when they got down to the main floor.

- "Hi Balthazar."

- "Hi" he answered shortly not taking his eyes from the book.

- "This is my friend Miranda." Balthazar's eyes reluctantly moved away from the book and up to the people standing there. But it wasn't the friend who caught his attention; it was the long man in the back. It wasn't Dave. It was the presumed dead apprentice of Horvath; Drake Stone.

Drake could read in Balthazar's face exactly the moment when he realised who was standing there. Balthazar got up on his feet very fast and Drake saw a small movement in his hands. This movement had probably not been noticed by the girls, but Drake knew that Balthazar had started to make an attack, but then stopped. Drake also knew why he had stopped. He didn't want to risk showing his magic in front of one or two humans. Drake still wasn't sure how much Becky knew about Dave and Balthazar, but he was fairly certain that the friend didn't know anything.

"Nice to meet you Miranda" Balthazar said, with his eyes entirely focused on Drake. Miranda whispered something to Becky.

"Of course. We have to go now; we have a major test in two days so we have to study. Please say hi to Dave for me when he gets here. Goodbye!" Drake nodded to them as they left. He and Balthazar were staring at each other, but didn't want to do anything until the girls had left. They heard the door open… and it closed. In just a blink Balthazar sent a plasma bolt towards Drake which barely missed him when he dodged. Drake was ready for this and while he was dodging he sent an attack that trapped Balthazar to the metal stand behind him. Drake let out a small sigh of relief.

" 'ello old mate."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

_So, that was chapter 2! What on earth could Drake want to talk about with Balthazar? Well I know! And you will too. In the next chapter. I'll try to get it up tomorrow, hopefully. Reviews are very welcome, they are my fuel, that keep me going!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, you're gonna get some answers in this chapter! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, please keep 'em coming!_

_**Kenobigirlliz**- No, you didn't read to fast, I will explain in this episode :)_  
_**ScrubsFuturamaNaruto**- Thanks, I really appriciate that!_  
_**ChimeraRaven33**- Haha sorry, none of your guesses was right. But that would make a good story, wouldn't it? Maybe next time. Thanks for commenting! _

* * *

"Where did you get your powers, Horvath took them from you!" Balthazar asked the young Morganian.

"Well he did. But I took them back. You see after I woke up I came to the park to get my revenge on Horvath…"

"And how were you planning on doing that with no powers? Balthazar interrupted.

"Hey you asked, I answer, don't interrupt me. So when I got there I saw that you had beaten me to it. I came just in time to see the car making his stave fly across the street. So when you where busy with Morgana I went and picked my ring up. And it's as simple as that."

"So what do you want?" Balthazar was starting to get annoyed, it wasn't very pleasant to hang stuck to the metal stand.

"Alright take it easy, I'm getting to it mate." Balthazar started to wonder where Dave was, he should have been home by now. "I believe that you have some information that I want" Drake continued. Balthazar laughed.

"You think that I would tell you anything?"

"Not for nothing, no. But I have something that you might want. So we make a trade. You tell me what I want to know and I will give you this item." Balthazar's curiosity took over the hostility towards the young magician.

"What item?"

"First things first mate. Do you know where Horvath keeps his things?"

"What?" Balthazar had expected Drake to ask about sorcery, about Dave, about Dave's magic, almost anything, but he hadn't expected this. It was so unanticipated that Balthazar didn't really understand what Drake was asking him.

"I know you followed him a long time before you found Dave. He told me that you found him at his hideout. Where is it?"

"So if I tell you where it is, you will give me something that I want?" Balthazar was suspicious, something was wrong. Why would Drake want to know this little piece of information? As far as he knew, Horvath didn't keep anything valuable in there.

"Yes. Before I tell you what it is, do you know where his hideout is?" Balthazar nodded slowly. It couldn't harm just to tell that he knew, to find out more. "Alright, have you heard about the Book of Morganians?" Balthazar's eyes widened. The Book of Morganians contained information about every Morganian sorcerer, except for maybe the last generation. In the meantime he had been looking for his apprentice he had also searched for the book, since it would be very valuable for a Merlinian sorcerer. He tried to compose himself, but Drake had already seen his reaction.

"What about it" Balthazar tried to sound neutral about the whole thing, but he was fairly sure he wasn't fooling Drake.

"I have it."

-:BBB:-

Balthazar was trying to think. It wasn't easy when thousands of thoughts were going through his head at the same time. He thought about the possibility for Drake actually having the book. If he did, Balthazar couldn't let the opportunity slip.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is" Drake started to sound a little annoyed, and in a way it reminded Balthazar of Dave. "That if you give me the information I want, you can have the Book of Morganians."

"So if I tell you where Horvath has his hideout, you will give me the book?"

"Finally! I think he's got it. So what's it gonna be?" Balthazar thought for a moment. This was almost too good to be true. Could there be a downside to this? A trap of some sort? But one thought kept coming back. It was too good to pass away.

"Just answer me one last question. Why do you want to find Horvath's hideout?" Drake took a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Because he stole something from me. And I know he's keeping it there."

"Alright. I will show you to his hideout, if you give me the book. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So… are you going to let me down from here?" For a moment it looked like Drake wasn't going to, but then Balthazar felt the grip loosen and he fell to the floor. Just as he stood up he could hear the door open, and Dave's voice was heard long before he could see him.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry I'm late, my teacher didn't want to let us go, he was blabbing about the sun or something…" He froze when he saw the other man that was standing across the room. "Oh no, oh no." He started with his stressed voice.

"It's okay Dave." Balthazar told him. _Best to tell him quickly before he hurts himself_, he thought.

"Okay? Okay? He… He is here!" Pointing at Drake. Drake just grinned back.

"Yes, Drake and I are making an exchange, so he's not a threat at the moment."

"Exchange? Like in… you working together… Wow, I didn't expect this to happen when I woke up this morning." Balthazar turned to Drake again.

"Let's just get this over with"

* * *

_Please write some more lovely reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, but I just felt that you deserved another chapter, since it has been so long since I updated. Sorry 'bout that. Thank you everyone for Story/Author alerts and reviews, it really means the world for me and keep me going! Now I shan't keep you any longer, enjoy reading!

* * *

Balthazar Blake and Drake Stone were walking down a street in downtown of New York. They probably made an unusual sight, and there were more than a few heads that turned when they passed people. Balthazar had told Dave to stay at his laboratory, since he didn't thought he would need Dave's help. When he had been pinned to the metal stand earlier, he had been caught by surprise, and Drake's goal had been to just keep him there. If Drake's goal would have been to attack him and try to kill him, Balthazar was fairly sure that he would win.

They took a left and now Balthazar could see where Horvath used to have his hideout. Horvath had disappeared after the battle three weeks ago, but Balthazar doubted that he was stupid enough to return here. There was a long stair down that ended in a small wooden door. Balthazar used an easy motion with his hand to see if there were any security or traps, and with another motion he removed the security that was. He turned to Drake who was standing behind him.

"You first." Drake shook his head.

"Uh-uh, age before beauty mate." Balthazar rolled his eyes and then opened the door. Horvath's hideout was nothing but a small dark room, filled with various items. Many books and boxes were lying around, and on a small desk there were a couple of drawings.

"How come you've never been here?" Balthazar asked. Drake shrugged.

"Horvath always came to my place, or we met somewhere else." Drake started checking books and open boxes.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"A book."

"Well that's precise" Balthazar muttered quietly. He grabbed a couple of books and eyed them. Most of them were about spells, and some were about the history of sorcerers. After a couple minutes of silence Drake's voice was heard again.

"Found it!" Drake was holding a worn brown book of leather. Its outside was blank, no text or pictures.

"What kind of book is that?" Balthazar asked curious.

"Just a book." Drake answered, avoiding the question. With a swift motion Balthazar made the book fly to his own hands.

"Hey what the-" Drake started but was cut off when he was sent flying backwards. Balthazar had tried to do it gently, he had no reason at the moment to hurt the young Morganian, but he wanted some time to see the book closer. Before Drake had the time to get up he opened the book, but what he saw made him confused. There were handwritten short sentences on every page. He read one. _"Always do what feels right."_ Balthazar turned the page and read another one. _"The key to every great spell is to feel them, to imagine them."_ Balthazar turned another couple of pages and found even more mysterious sentences. _"Practice, tomorrow 4 pm. Plasma Bolt." _

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake had got up and approached the older Merlinian.

"What is this" Drake looked away and seemed to have an inner struggle. The words that left his mouth were reluctant.

"My master used to write in that."

"Did Horvath write this?" Balthazar asked confused.

"Of course not! I said my master did." This got Balthazar even more confused.

"But…"

"Maxim Horvath wasn't my master! I worked with him since he was a Morganian, like me. My master disappeared when I was 15, vanished! That book is all that's left." Drake was speaking very quickly towards the end. Balthazar tried to take in what Drake just had said as he was handing him back the book.

"So how come Horvath had it?" Drake put down the book in his black shoulder bag.

"Well he found out about it and stole it, to prevent me from, as he said 'doing something stupid'."

"Stupid?"

"You know, turn against him or something like that." Balthazar's head was in chaos. Most of it made so much sense, but still nothing did. Was this the same Morganian sorcerer he had fought a couple of weeks ago? He felt a growing headache so he decided to focus on the deal they had made instead.

"Alright, I did my part, now you do yours."

"Right. Let's go to my place." While they left the room and walked out in the daylight again, Balthazar couldn't help but thinking about what Drake had said. Then he remembered that Horvath had turned against them when he'd felt betrayed by Balthazar and Veronica. Maybe not all Morganians where evil just for the sake of being evil. And if they're not, isn't there a way to turn them back?


End file.
